Le Soleil est revenu
by Merry Moca
Summary: Depuis sa prétendue mort, elle avait comme vécu sous apnée. Elle respirait enfin, maintenant. Spoil sur les épisodes 5 7
1. Chapter 1

« Eren est mort »

Au début, elle n'avait pas crû ces mots.

Ce n'était que des racontars, c'était faux.

Eren ne pouvait pas être mort. Impossible.

Il allait apparaitre d'un coin de la rue, ces yeux verts déterminés et l'arme prête à servir. Il allait leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient à attendre là, alors que les Titans envahissaient encore la ville.

Et ils iraient tous combattre de nouveau, elle secondant Eren dans ses actions, toujours à foncer sans plan.

Non, cela ne pouvait être que faux.

Et puis elle avait vu les yeux d'Armin. Ces yeux d'où pointaient des larmes. Ces yeux choqués.

Et elle sût.

Elle sût que c'était la vérité.

Eren était mort.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine, suspendant son souffle.

Et quand elle reprit, elle amena avec elle une lente colère.

Elle se propageait petit à petit, envahissant son corps.

Ses membres tremblaient.

Envahissait son cœur.

Il pompait furieusement.

Envahissait son esprit.

Elle voyait rouge.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas aller à faire exploser cette vendetta.

Elle la laissa s'accumuler, gangrénant son être.

Sa respiration n'était pas erratique, elle diminuait même.

Elle suffoquait.

Elle avait mal.

Elle allait leur faire payer.

Sa vie passait après sa vengeance.

Elle qui avait trouvé en la protection de son frère son nouveau but, son objectif, avait tout perdu.

Alors qu'importait ses jambes tant qu'elles pouvaient la soutenir, ses bras tant qu'ils pouvaient trancher la chaire des Titans.

Qu'importait son cœur, qui pouvait bien lâcher tant qu'elle pouvait combattre.

Qu'importait son souffle qui ne passait plus aussi facilement la barrière de ses lèvres, n'arrivant à ses poumons que par à-coups violents.

Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux n'était plus.

Alors elle n'avait plus qu'à mourir elle aussi.

Peut importait sa vie.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout s'arrête.

Que se soit l'attaque des Titans, ou bien sa propre vie.

Vivre avec cette vérité, qu'il n'était plus là, était trop difficile.

Elle ne pleurait pas. C'était inutile. Pourquoi pleurer, alors qu'elle pouvait combattre. Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour elle-même, alors qu'elle pouvait combattre.

Son corps était dédié à la protection d'Eren.

Son esprit était tourné vers la protection d'Eren.

Ses battements de cœur étaient au rythme des pas d'Eren.

Son souffle de vie était Eren.

Sa vie était dédiée à Eren.

Alors lui disparut, elle n'avait qu'à elle aussi se fondre dans les ténèbres.

Une fois que son combat serait terminé. Ce combat auquel il avait donné sa vie.

Tuer les Titans.


	2. Chapter 2

Les nuages de vapeurs brûlantes ne parvenaient pas à la repousser, ni à lui faire croire à ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

Elle le maintenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

Il était là.

Il était bel et bien là, vivant.

Pour s'en assurer, elle avait même écouté les battements de son cœur, réguliers, doux, rassurants, vivant.

Elle avait alors pleuré. Elle, la forte et protectrice Mikasa, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Mais ce n'était pas par peine que les grosses goûtes roulaient sur ses joues.

C'était par joie.

Il était là.

Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait raconté sur sa mort, c'était bien son odeur, sa chaleur qu'elle sentait et ressentait.

Depuis qu'elle le croyait mort, elle avait vécus comme en apnée.

A retenir sa respiration sous peine de vider ses poumons en un hurlement libérateur. Au lieu d'extérioriser, elle avait emmagasiné.

C'était en mode automatique qu'elle avait passé ces instants, ne réfléchissant plus, ne pensant plus.

Ne vivant plus.

Une part d'elle était morte en même temps que son frère.

Et voilà qu'elle le retrouvait.

Comme un enfant venant de naître, elle pleurait sa volonté de vivre retrouvée.

Sa renaissance.

Son ciel qui avait jusqu'alors était recouvert de sombres nuages venait de s'éclaircir.

Même quand on les avait ramenés au sommet de la tour, elle n'avait pas lâché ce corps encore inconscient.

Elle y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie, choses qu'elle savait depuis longtemps.

Mais qu'elle venait aussi de découvrir qu'il lui était nécessaire pour vivre.

Son impétueux petit frère.

Son colérique petit frère.

Son fier petit frère.

Son protecteur petit frère.

Son guide.

Son soleil dans ce ciel rougis de sang.

Sa lumière.


End file.
